


Smile

by Esbe



Series: Together [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its rather easy you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> 06/01/2015: Only edited the end notes.

Mycroft Holmes seldom smiles.

You may say he is _almost always_ smiling, but John Watson would tell you that he _almost never_ does. So you pull up some snaps from the last Christmas party and wave them around. Ok, yes, his _lips_ smiled but _he_ never did. If you are the eye rolling types, go ahead, but its true. There are perhaps six people in this world who have actually seen him smile. (Yes we counted Anthea and yes the parents too). You ask, how does he then truly smile? Oh gawd! Is that what you really wanna ask? ‘Cos honestly the main question is- what _makes_ him truly smile?

Well there are a few options. But, currently, the foremost is a five feet six inches bundle of laughter, loyalty and stubbornness.

Said bundle will tell you that its rather easy you see. You first kiss the man to an inch of his life (and yours), then you strip him- telling him that he is gorgeous and hot and sexy, then you shag him mercilessly and have a near death experience yourself, then you let him clean you and tidy up afterwards and then finally… pay attention now, this bits important. You can choose to skip or vary the first few steps but this one’s **_ESSENTIAL_**.

Then you tuck him in carefully on his side, all six feet one inch of him. The last inch being especially susceptible to cold, so watch the toes. You make sure you push away any stray hair sticking to the forehead and ear (they itch). Then you curl yourself around his back and pull him to yourself, you kiss between his shoulder blades, and whisper softly, “Good night, love.” 

And then John Watson will tell you that each night he _feels_ Mycroft Holmes smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know!  
> (hides face in arm)
> 
> but I mean... have you seen the way he always smiles in the show. It feels so yuckily eery. But the few times...  
> Oh heck why am I explaining anyways.  
> I enjoyed writing it :D
> 
> PS: i think I subconsciously channeled [Rory the skull](http://archiveofourown.org/works/432116/chapters/731393)


End file.
